This invention relates to kaleidoscopes, and in particular to a novel method and structure for presenting a plurality of pattern producing objects at the image forming end of a kaleidoscope.
Kaleidoscopes of various forms and embodiments are well known in the art. In general, these prior art devices include a tubular body part having an eye piece at a first end and a rotatable head at a second end. The body part has a V-shaped, two sided reflector mounted in it which runs between the eye piece and the second end. The V-shaped reflector itself generally defines a second opening along the second end of the body part, as the field of vision observed through the eye piece is restricted to a line of sight along the reflector. The head conventionally includes a section containing a large number of pattern producing objects. Conventionally, the pattern producing objects rotate with the head in a plane parallel to the plane of the second end of the tubular body part. As the section rotates, the pattern producing objects tumble in front of the second opening. The image viewed through the two sided reflector produces the well known kaleidoscope image at the eye piece.
A number of attempts have been made to vary the image observed through a kaleidoscope. One design finding commercial appeal is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,685, to Forsee, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In Forsee, a transparent annulus is rotated in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the body section along the end where the pattern producing objects are exposed to the reflector. Because of the rotational pattern there presented, two distinct sets of objects come before the opening simultaneously, and an unusual three dimensional design is presented to an observer.
The invention disclosed hereinafter is similar to that disclosed in Forsee in that two distinct sets of objects are observable through the kaleidoscope. However, the mounting method employed, the object enclosure and the mirror employed all differ structurally from the Forsee device. In particular, the mounting method enables the object enclosure to be rotated in two planes about the body member. The object enclosure, which is constructed from translucent plastic, resembles prismatic glass in that one wall of the material thickness is faceted. The faceted construction itself enhances the observed image. Finally, the observed image is viewed along a three-sided reflector mounted in the body member. The overall result is an unusual three dimensional design heretofore unobtainable with kaleidoscopes of the prior art.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a kaleidoscope having an object enclosure mounted for rotation in two planes about a body member of a kaleidoscope.
Another object of this invention is to provide a kaleidoscope having a three dimensional image.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost kaleidoscope design.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved structure for mounting pattern producing objects to a tubular structure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a kaleidoscope employing a spherical object enclosure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an object enclosure for a kaleidoscope having a faceted surface observable through the kaleidoscope.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.